


Family bonding time

by ashighasalways



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Librarian Castiel, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, ill make it up as i go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 6,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashighasalways/pseuds/ashighasalways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have to close the library but there's someone sleeping in one of the tables and they look so peaceful I dont feel I have the right to wake them up</p><p>My brain somehow got this idea and has been nagging me to write it. UPDATES ON MONDAYS (probably/maybe/hopefully/most-likely)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Lawyer Made Me Change The Title Of This Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's theme song for this chapter: I'm Still Here from the soundtrack of Treasure Planet  
> Castiel's theme song for this chapter: I Will Wait For You from the soundtrack of Book of Life  
> Gabriel and Sam apologise for the lack of soundtrack, they have been to busy here as to listen to music

Dean was approaching his apartment when he heard them, again. Since his brother had turned 21 a week ago, he and his boyfriend hadn't stopped fucking like rabbits, which meant he hadn't got enough sleep to even function properly. He could hear his little brother moaning "Oh, Gabe... Please...", so he decided against going in and being scarred for life. Next stop: refill his stomach already growling. Then, he would find somewhere cozy to get some sleep, and preferrably public since he didn't have that much money.

*****

-Sir? Sir, excuse me. -Castiel groaned in frustration. Many people fell asleep in the library, specially during his late shift, but this guy did not show any sign of waking up soon.  
Castiel put a hand on the stranger's shoulder to wake him up and that hand was suddenly gripped in like iron.  
-Who are you? What do you want? -the guy said without opening his eyes.  
-Wait, it's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm Castiel, I need to close the library and you are the only one left.  
-Oh. Sorry dude-. He retreated his hand and opened his eyes, mesmerizing and confused green clashed with tired electric blue for a moment that seemed to last forever before the freckled guy broke the silence. -Apparently my phone didn't wake me up, I needed to get some sleep, and my apartment is taken by my newly old-enough little brother and his boyfriend. I'm Dean by the way. Dean Winchester.  
-Castiel Novak. Are you related to Sam Winchester?  
-Yeah, he's the little brother I mentioned, why?  
-Nothing, just to know. Gabe did say something about spending some time with his boyfriend Sam because of his birthday.  
-What are the odds, right?  
-Yeah. Anyway, now that we are family, if you still need somewhere to sleep I have some space in my apartment  
-Really? Thanks man! That'd be awesome! I mean, if it's not too much trouble for you...  
-No Dean, its no trouble. Besides, everything's been pretty silent lately with Gabe not there, and I kinda miss the company... But dont ever tell him I said that!  
-I'll be as reserved as our brothers -Dean said solemnly with a hand over his heart, and then both started laughing


	2. Honorable Mention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I might or might not have fixed chapter one a little bit (aka Sam's age is 21, not 18 as I previously said) but I swear it'll be important when the time comes. Also the title. I changed the title. But that's not really important

"Here we are. Please, make yourself comfortable. The bathroom is the right door and Gabe's room is the one on the left, you can sleep there. There are blankets in the closet and I'll give you some clean clothes and a towel in case you want to take a shower. You can use Gabe's too, but I'm not sure he'll be your size"

"Thanks man. I really apreciate it." While leaving the bag on his room, he continued to speak. "Chinese or Thai?"

"What?"

"Dinner. Since Im staying, the last thing I can do is buy something to eat."

"Oh. Chinese please." Castiel answered with a grin.

* * *

"So, Cas, tell me a bit about you" Dean said resting the sticks in his plate. "You invite a complete stranger to your apartment because he has no place to sleep, actually can't sleep at his place, but whatever. Not that I'm complaining, but why?"

"Well, theres not much to tell. I was raised in a catholic family, youngest of four brothers before Anna was born; she was the favourite of our father, I guess that's one of the reasons I'm here now. As in why I invited you over, lets just say I still believe in hospitality and doing nice things just for the odd looks on everybody's faces. What about you?"

"Well, in my case it's just Sammy and I, he got into a mayor law school and I wasn't ready to let him go, so we moved here and I got a job as a mechanic to help him pay whatever tuition he had left to pay; I must tell you, that kid is going places. Best of his class in school, graduated with honors and now he has the highest scholarship, which is not full just because the college doesn't give full ones. But I bet he would get one for granted if it was an option. Are you studying? I mean, I know you work at the library, but besides it?

"Well yes and no. The library thing is more like an internship; I'm on my way to be a linguist and it's a good way to get some study time and credits for it." Seeing the confusion in the other man's face, he continued. "Sorry. Linguistics is the branch of science which studies languages, like the roots of the words, the characteristics of each language, etc etc. It sounds pretty boring but for me it's pretty exciting"

"I don't know man, if you like it and you are not hurting anyone while you do so, I'm in no position to judge you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so really sorry for the delay people! I'll be updating on mondays if anyone cares. Also sorry let me know if there are any typos, it has been written on my phone since chapter one.  
> I'm on tumblr, people! If anyone wants to pass by and say hi, ashighasalways.tumblr.com (I apologise for my inability to add links)


	3. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song of the title: Home by Phillip Phillips.  
> An unexpected update appeared! Do you guys like it more to know when I'm updating or you want me to just update whenever I can/want?

Castiel woke up to the smell of bacon and pancakes, and for a moment he thought he was in heaven. He put on some clothes and went to the kitchen. "Gabe! Are you making hotcakes again? Wait, you aren't Gabe. Dean, what are you doing?"

"Good morning to you too Cas. I woke up early, and since I don't work 'til noon and no alarm went off I thought I could make you some breakfast"

"Well, thank you very much, but you really didn't have to"

"I wanted to, I think that's a good enough reason. Besides, you don't fight with the people who make you special pancakes"

"Well, if you are going to make breakfast you are welcome to stay for as much as you want." Castiel said with a grin, relaxing a bit and sitting down in front of a table that could as well serve the president: a plate full of hotcakes, another plate with wrapped bacon, orange juice, cereal, bread, jam, cheese and some cookies. The strange thing was that he couldn't remember when was that he had bought so much food.

"Hey Dean, where did you get all this?"

"I might or might not have gone to the grocery store." Dean answered, scratching his neck selfconciously with his free hand.

"Well thank you". Castiel said with a smile that reached his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feed on your ~~feedback~~ kudos and comments! Also sorry for any typos, I've been writing on my phone since chapter one


	4. Calm Before The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by the lovely [TheArchangelTARDIS ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArchangelTARDIS/pseuds/TheArchangelTARDIS)

"Sammy? Sammy! Sam come here right now!" Dean shouted as soon as he got to enter _his_ apartment, but with no answer. "Sammy, come here please, we can have a civilized talk like civilized people and reach a better solution than forcing your brother out just because now you can legally fuck your boyfriend, or whatever the fuck you guys do together, I don't really wanna know" Dean said trying to stay collected, but if he had an axe he would be Jack Torrance from The Shinning.

He left the duffle in his room, washed his hands and went directly to the fridge to grab something to eat. He definitely needed a shower, but that could wait. His attention was stuck to the note in the door:

"Dean, we're at Gabe's. Sorry for the inconviniences we caused you last night, and the night before probably" He read it in Sam's voice, and inmediately decided to have a talk with both of them. Hell, even Cas could be interested in what he hoped would come out of it. He speed dialed Sam and made a mental note to grab some beer, it would be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song of the title: Calm Before the Storm by Fall Out Boy  
> I'm on [ tumblr ](ashighasalways.tumblr.com), if anyone is interested in sending prompts or something. Also kinda sorry for the shortness of the chapters, I promise the next one will be longer ~~I can't believe you people don't know what's coming~~  
>  Feedback is really apreciated :)


	5. Because I Never Say 'No' To You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by the lovely [ TheArchangelTARDIS ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArchangelTARDIS/pseuds/TheArchangelTARDIS)

About an hour later, they were all sitting around Cas's coffee table eating dinner

"So... Why did you want us all together, Dean? And don't tell me you wanted to have a dinner in family because we all know that's not true" Sam cut the awkward silence.

"Oh, that matter. But first of all, aren't you two, obnoxious couple, wondering how Cas and I know each other? You could have called me Sam!"

"Dean. Calm down" Cas said with a sever voice. "We met at the library, your brother was sleeping there, he told me he didn't tolerate your noises anymore and I offered him to stay for the night after finding out you guys were the ones causing the noise"

"Dean, why didn't you tell me anything?"

"Sam, I heard you from the fucking doorway! There was no way I was going in there! Castiel here, God bless this angel, lent me clothes and let me shower and crash at his house." Castiel might have felt his face heat up a little, but it didn't really show

"Wait, so now I can't be with your brother just so you can have your beauty rest?" Gabriel interjected, clearly angry

"No, Gabriel, that's not what I'm saying" Dean said. He was getting exasperated, and they were just starting. "Sam is mature enough to decide about his own love life, and life in general for that matter. What I'm saying is that, as much as I like seeing my brother as happy as he is with you, I don't want or have to stand your noises every night, and I don't think Cas is truly interested in that either"

Castiel nodded, partly because he agreed but mostly because he was not fully listening. He had though of something crazy, but if it worked out...

"What are you saying? I have to move out just to have sex with my boyfriend?!" Sam said, completely pissed as the conversation was getting heated

"Well maybe that would be a good idea, if we had the money to rent another place!" Dean answered as angry as Sam. Gabriel was trying to stop them from getting into an actual fight, but with little success.

"What if we switch?" Castiel blurted out, getting everyone paralized. "I mean, Gabriel could move in with Sam, and I don't mind a less noisy roommate. Sorry Gabe, you're my brother and I love you, but you snore likean elefant"

Gabriel looked a bit hurt by that last comment, but he kept smiling. "I'm in. I mean, is it okay Sam-o? I mean, I know it's a bit rushed, and I'd totally understand if you don't want or you are not prepared yet or-" Sam cut him offwith a soft kiss. "I'd love to live with you"

Dean looked around, and they all seemed really convinced. "What? No! Like hell I'm giving up my apartment!"

"Well, in that case I could move there, and Sam and Gabe get this place" Cas said with a playful smile

"This is gonna happen whether I'm on board with it or not, right?" Everyone nodded, Sam putting puppy eyes included. "Well, in that case we stay here Cas, no problem? I mean, your place is bigger, and besides the water pressure..."

Castiel grinned. He was more than okay with Dean moving in, and not just because he was a great cook.


	6. It's Not A Side Effect Of The Cocaine, I Am Thinking It Must Be Love

"Okay, so you guys don't mind sleeping apart tonight? I'd like to pack a few things before I move out. I can't believe I just said that..." Dean said to both Gabriel and Sam, the latter understanding Dean needed to talk to him in private.

"Yeah, it's okay for me" His boyfriend was about to protest but Sam cutted him with a chaste kiss. "Besides, it's not like we will run out of time to be together after tomorrow"

"Well see you tomorrow, my little Samsquatch" Gabriel said affectionately

"Stop calling me that!" Sam blushed and muttered something in the lines of "not in front of my brother"

"Come on Sam. And thank you Cas, really"

***

"Are you okay with this Dean?" Sam asked back in their apartment, and Dean wondered how to answer.

"Are _you_ okay with this? I mean, I know you're into Gabe, he looks good and by what I heard he's pretty bendy, but are you ready to live with him?"

"Yes Dean. It's not just about sex, Gabe makes me laugh and we don't need to fill the silence, he doesn't mind me playing loud music and when I go for my morning jog he waits me with breakfast for both of us. I- I think I might love him"

"Well then it's settled. I don't want you to get hurt, but by the way you two look at each other, it's more than clear he wants nothing but good for you. Help me packing up?"

"Are you gonna take everything with you?"

"Hell no! I'll take some clothes and whatever I might need this week, and then we four will take the weekend to make the moves"

***

"Toothbrush?"

"Yes"

"Phone charger?"

"Yes"

"Laptop?"

"Yes"

"Charger?"

"Yes, Sammy. Believe it or not I am fully capable of packing up my own stuff"

"Okay, okay. I was just checking. Are you sure you are okay with this? I mean, it's your apartment, and I don't want to throw you out-"

"Yes, Sammy, I'm okay with this. Now give this to your boyfriend when you see him, Bobby texted me to go soon as he wants to close up early". Dean handed his brother his keys, backpack in hand and heading towards the door. "And if anything happens, call me. The fact that I'll be sleeping with-er in his brother's apartment does't mean I'll break his nose if he does something to you. Well something you are not willing to do. You get me"

"Yes Dean. Now go, you'll be late and Bobby will call _me_ asking what happened"

If Dean was still thinking about what could come off from living with Cas when he stopped the Impala at 'Singer Salvage Yard', he would never admit it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by the lovely [ TheArchangelTARDIS ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArchangelTARDIS)


	7. It's Hard To Say 'I Do' When I Don't

"Dean? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, hey Cas! I don't know, I thought I'd surprise you" Dean said with a smile as he closed his book. "Besides, I gave my key to your brother, and I don't have a key to your- I mean our apartment, so I had to kill time somewhere"

"You can't kill time in a library! Libraries are the greatest invention of humanity Dean! You are a human? Oh, good, you qualify. Come spend time in our great collection of books, you can take them if you need them as long as you return them in good condition, and we will provide you with a quiet place in case you need it. Really, time in a library is invested, not lost"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Can we go now? I'm starting to get hungry"

* * *

 

"Alright, so I was thinking, since we are roommates now, we should have each other's numbers"

"What? Not even a compliment and you already want my number?" Dean said teasingly, then he gave his phone to a blushing Castiel in front of him. "Sounds good to me. Also some ground rules maybe?"

"Yes. We should let the other know if we are not having dinner in the apartment"

"Right."

"You can't leave clothes all over the place"

"The same applies to dishes. I... I might like cooking, do you mind washing?"

"Not at all. Last time I tried to make a sandwich I almost burn the whole kitchen"

"Alright. Then it's good I'm into it. Groceries?"

"I usually keep a list on the fridge door and make a trip when I run out of something important"

"Like milk or toilet paper"

"Exactly."

"Okay. I'm gonna take a shower now, I hope you don't mind, before I go to sleep"

"It's your apartment too now. You are free to shower whenever you want. Except in the morning. I call dibs on the first-thing-in-the-morning shower."

"No problem Cas. Good night" He got up and started walking towards his bedroom when he was called again.

"Oh, and Dean?"

"Yes Cas?"

"I'd rather you don't bring girls here. Or guys for that matter. I don't feel comfortable having breakfast with strangers"

"Don't worry Cas. Just because I'm bi doesn't mean I sleep with everyone I meet. Well not anymore at least"

"Sorry, I didn't mean that. I had no idea, we were talking about ground rules and that is important for me, and-"

"Don't worry. No hard feelings, really." And as an afterthought he added "That's why our brothers were usually at my apartment, right? Well good night Cas"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people! Sorry for the delay! I wanted to go back to updating on mondays, so I decided to wait. (Also I might or might not have been waiting for the answer of my lovely beta hehe)  
> Love you all!


	8. My Whole Family Thinks I'm Gay

_What do you mean you can't make it?_

_I know you have finals!_

_Cas here is also studying for them!_

_Dude I need clean clothes!_

_Ugh fine. When can I go?_

_Alright, good luck_

Dean finished the call and slumped in the couch.

"What happened? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah Cas, don't worry. The asshole of my brother can't help me pack up my stuff this weekend because he has to study, and I can't go do so myself either because he'll be studying there"

"Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"No Cas, don't worry. I'll go tomorrow to pick up some stuff and then we'll see"

* * *

 

"Dean-o! Hey! Oh, please come on in!" Gabriel received him in the door, teasing smile and all

"Where's my brother?"

"He has class, didn't he tell you?"

"Apparently not" he didn't have time nor energy to deal with Gabe

"Why such a large face? It's almost Friday!" Dean ignored the question and went straight to his room, where he took a duffel bag and started shoving in clothes and a few other things.

"Dean, wait. What's going on?" His tone had changed, he was serious, and he seemed a bit concerned

"I... Have no idea. I guess I'm not that happy with you being with my brother. He's a good kid, you know? He has the highest scholarship, and always managed to get the best grades, even when we changed schools twice a month. And he really likes you, and well, I feel uneasy about you"

"I know. I feel the same for your brother, you know? You see me as a trickster, not reliable, always pursuing my benefit. Truth is I used to be like that. But Sam, he has always seen behind this facade and he always believed in me, even when I myself didn't trust me. This sounds really cliche, but he makes me be a better person, and the last thing I wanna do is break his heart, if that's what you're concerned about"

"Well, that kinda makes me feel better. But remember, just because I'm living with your brother, doesn't mean I can't kick your ass"

"Oh, about that, be careful with my little Cassie. He falls easily for guys like you, or well, the ones you look like. Same consequences for your butt if something happens to him, okay?"

"Alright. Wait. Cas is gay? And what do you mean by guys like me?"

"Oh My God Dean! Talk to my brother, read the cards, figure it out. Or not. My speaking time is over, and unless you want to take a shower with me, I suggest you to go"

"Okay, okay, I'm going. No need to mentally scar me anyway"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by the lovely TheArchangelTARDIS (btw she wrote a pretty cool thingy so you should all go read it)


	9. Chapter 9

"Dean, if you have something to say just say it. I can feel you staring"

"Yeah. Sorry. I'm going out with Charlie"

"Oh, okay. And that concerns me because?"

"Because I won't have dinner here, and letting the other know we won't eat here was part of our arrangement?"

"Yes, thank you"

Dean's phone started ringing. "Okay, I'm going"

"Have fun"

* * *

 

**Castiel's POV**

"Of course he's not single! I mean, he could have mentioned a girlfriend at any time, but that doesn't mean he doesn't have one. Maybe it's a too recent thing. Or maybe this is their first date. Whatever. As I even had a chance with him"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I kinda apologise for the length of the chapter. In my defense next one is longer (and you'll all have to wait another week to read it! Muahaha! I'm evil)


	10. You're Crushing, But You're No Wave

Dean arrived quickly at the bar. The distance between his old and his new apartment was not significant, but for some reason he felt he was closer. For a Friday night, the place was empty. After all, it was the friday before midterms, and at a college like that you better cared for your grades. Charlie easily caught his attention, sitting in the farthest booth from the entrance.

"Charlie! How are you?" he greeted as he pulled her into a hug, then sliding to the other side of the booth.

"Dean! So good to see you! How are you? I got so many things to tell you!" she sat down and made a signal to the waitress, who brought the beers and burgers the redhead had already ordered

"Charlie you're a goddess." he said after the first bite. "Sorry, you were saying. How was your exchange trip?"

"It was amazing. The people were the nicest, the place was really beautiful and I learned a ton of new nerdy things I'm not gonna bore you with. And best of all: I met someone!"

"Really? That's great! What's her name? How is she like? Your eyes just lighted up, so she must be something big."

"She is. Her name's Dorothy, and she's amazing. I know this will sound like bullshit to you, but everytime I was with her felt like an adventure. You should definitely meet her"

"Well I'm really happy for you. And I'll be more than happy to meet her too"

"And what about you? How's Sammy? What did you do in my absence, besides missing me obviously?"

"Oh, right. Well, where should I start? Remember Sam's boyfriend?"

"Umm, no?"

"Yeah, I didn't know him either. Apparently they've been together for a long time. Guess how did I find out?"

"They were fucking in your apartment?" she giggled

"Yes. Three days. Non stop. I ended up sleeping in the library, where I met the asshole's brother and he told me I could crush on his couch. After all, 'we were family' or something like that"

"That's it? Nothing happened between you and two?"

Dean blushed at this statement, and she laughed at his reaction

"What? No! I mean, he looks good, yeah, but I don't think he plays for this side. But that's not the point. I went back home and found a note from them, they were sorry and they'd be at Cas's, probably repeating there what happened at my old place. Thing is, we met up to think about a solution, and we decided to switch the roomates"

"So you are living with the hot guy you are totally crushing on"

"Yes. I mean no. I mean- Fuck you."

"I love you too Dean. But real talking, that was really sweet. Giving up your apartment and moving with a pseudo-stranger just so that your brother can have hot sex with his boyfriend... Anyway, what are you going to do with this Cas guy?"

"I have no idea. His brother gave me the "treat him well" speech the other day, so I'm not sure. But I don't wanna make things awkward between us or anything"

"Dean. You've known him for a week. I know that's plenty of time to fall for someone, but you should wait a bit to know for sure you actually feel something for him else than the first impression he left on you"

"Like you did with Dorothy?"

"I was traveling! I didn't know if I'd see her again unless I did something!"

"Okay, okay. You got a point there"

"As usual. Well Dean, it was great catching up with you, but I arrived yesterday and the jet lag is killing me. And don't do anything stupid with Cas! At least not without telling me all the dirty details" she grinned and left some money on the table, hugged Dean and started walking to the door

"Don't worry, I won't. And I want to meet Dorothy!" she laughed and vulcano-waved before leaving the bar. He sat there for some minutes more, thinking about what she said about him going too fast, before he left his own share of money and started walking to his new place. He had to stop calling it new place or Cas's apartment. Now it was his too, and he had the feeling, or rather hope it would be theirs for a long time. Charlie was right; he had to stop thinking like this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by the lovely TheArchangelTARDIS, and sorry for the delay (I'm not late, it's still Monday in here, but still)


	11. I Am Satisfied With My Care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god I passed chapter ten already. I never though this would be that big, and thank you for reading my newest and only (yet) attempt at writing. Special thanks to TheArchangelTARDIS for being awesome in general and telling me I don't suck even if I think I do. And well, hope you all have a really nice day and get to pet fluffy animals (unless you don't like them). Love you all

For the following week, Dean tried to stay as out of sight as possible. He had never experienced first-hand a college midterm week, but he had seen his Sammy go through it more than once, and it was not pretty. He decided to watch Game of Thrones, recommendation courtesy of Charlie, and most of the free time he had he spent it in his room, going to the kitchen to grab some food, not even saying hi to Cas. He cooked for two though, and always made sure to keep it simple so that his roommate could eat while studying, without bothering about cooking or the dishes. He knew first hand that if a stressed person doesn't have food in sight, they don't remember they have to eat. That had caused many stomachaches and pressure drops to his brother, and once he even fainted.

Saturday's afternoon found a Dean still watching Game of Thrones in his room. He knew midterms were over, but some degrees had also projects and deadlines due to next week, and as he didn't have any plans, he stayed there just in case.

He heard a soft knock and found a yawning Cas outside his bedroom. He looked like he hadn't slept in weeks, and Dean realised he was probably as hungry as the guy was. He got up and went straight to the kitchen, still not saying a word.

"Good morning, Dean. Did I wake you up?" he sounded a bit concerned, but mostly still asleep.

"Nah, don't worry. I needed food anyway" he said, and silence reigned again until food was ready.

"This smells spectacular, Dean"

"Thank you. Wait until you try it!"

"It will probably be as delicious, if not even more. Dean, I wanted to thank you for everything you did last week. Keeping the place clean, cooking, and basically doing everything so that I could focus on studying"

"No problem. I know for my brother that if nobody does that for you, you won't do it either. And you definitely need to eat. Is it over? I know some students who still have projects and stuff due the next week"

"Thankfully, it is over, and we have next week to catch up on sleep and body functions"

"That's great! Hey, are you done with this? I'm not trying to get rid of you, you look like you could use some sleep. I'll wake you up for dinner if you want"

"As tempting as that sounds, I generally can't sleep during the day, so that is not an option. Although if you don't mind, I'd rather not change my outfit"

"What about a movie then? You can keep your pajamas on, and I don't really want to go outside either"

"That sounds good, yeah."

They moved in tandem like they had done this many times before. Dean went to the kitchen to make some popcorn, while Cas went to his room and took a large blanket he had specially for that purpose.

"Okay Cas, what do you want to watch?"

"I don't know. Do you have a list? We can pick something from there if you want"

"Yeah, sure" Cas moved from where he was standing to the laptop and started going through it.0

"You have a good taste in movies, Dean"

"Thank you. I'll tell that to Charlie, she made the list for me saying I had to 'culture myself', and I must say Game of Thrones is awesome, so she is right"

"Oh, okay" Castiel felt a pang of jealousy for that Charlie, but he didn't say anything. "We should watch In the Flesh. Not today, I'm too tired, but this coming week for example. As for now, Death at a Funeral sounds good"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so a) I've never watched Death at a Funeral, but it's in my list so I'll try to watch it before I post the next chapter (and hopefully before I write it too), and b) I do have a few ideas for other fics, so if you like my writing or are just curious of how many ways I can screw the same characters, you can subscribe to my profile :D (?) (or you can just wait because I'll say it in here too hehe)  
> Oh, and if you like angst you should go read [Jack's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Falling_Angel/pseuds/Falling_Angel) ["Come Home"](http://archiveofourown.org/chapters/6731366?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false) fic. It's really good, despite the slow updates :) (I'd like to work as an advertiser in the future. Shhh)


	12. I Run Out Of ChapterTitles For This Fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people! I am really truly sorry for the delay, inspiration was a bitch and school was it's pimp (and I'm low on money as to afford any). As a reward for the patience, this will be a double update

During the following week they developed a routine. Dean would wake up and make a heavy breakfast, which would be Cas's lunch since he didn't get up until noon. Then he'd arrive around 7, make some dinner and they'd watch a chapter or two of whatever was on Dean's list, starting with In The Flesh, and heavily complaining that it had been cancelled.

***

Friday found Dean waking up to Charlie's call, followed up by a long list of messages from the whole gang. It was her turn to host the poker night of the month, but apparently Dorothy was moving in so everything was a bit of a mess. Ash was in town but he was painting his place, although he said he'd never invite them again after what happened last time. Jo still lived with Ellen and Bobby, and she wasn't really allowed to hang out with them, so inviting them over was far away from her possibilities; and Benny didn't really have a place since he practically lived in the firefighters headquarter, and when he wasn't there he was at his girlfriend's place. It left them with only one option, and Dean didn't like it.

"Cas?"

"Yes Dean?"

"Would you be okay if I invited some friends for poker night tonight? I mean,if you're not there's no problem and-"

"Sure"

"What?"

"Dean, this is your apartment too. I don't like to have a one night stand in my apartment, but I have no problem with hosting a poker night. Unless I'm not invited" he added with a playful smile

"Dude you're more than invited. Thank you, I'm gonna call them now"

"Who are they?"

"I'm not sure you know them. Charlie, nerd queen who made me the movies list; Jo, kinda cousin but more like a little sister to me; Ash, computer and actual genius, kinda tight to Jo since they grew up together; and Benny if he has the night off. Oh, and Charlie might bring Dorothy, introduce us to her girlfriend and stuff"

"Oh, okay. No idea who they are, but they sound like good people"

"They are. Okay let me do the calls, start thinking what goes good with poker and beers so we don't drink on empty stomachs. That, and because they won't allow me to host if I don't cook"

"Who can blame them. Your food is simply marvelous"


	13. No, Seriously. I Have No Idea What To Write Here Anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update? You mean posting the chapters I was already meant to post? *evil laughter*

"Wait, you came all together? That's a whole new level of organisation if you guys ask me. Come on in, please, we'll do the greetings inside" Dean opened the door and heard from behind it all the conpliments to his apartment

"Nice apartment brother"

"Thanks. It's kot mine though. Guys, meet Cas". The string of "good to meet you"s was followed by everyone introducing themselves to Cas, and then Benny spoke

"I see why you moved in Dean. You guys look good together"

"What? We are not-" Cas was cut off with Dean reaction

"Dude, stop shipping me with every good looking guy I even talk to!"

"Okay, I'm sorry" Dean and Cas both blushed, and everyone stopped talking

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I thought this night was for me to gloat about my girlfriend Dorothy?" Charlie said, easily getting rid of the tension as she encouraged her to go nearer the centre. "Isn't she hot?"

"Charlie, I'm not hot. I'm super-mega-abnosomely hot. And a great person. And I love cats" she said facing her. Then she turned and started greeting everyone. "It's so good to meer you guys! Charlie has told me a lot about you all"

"Yeah, yeah, lovely to meet you, so many new people, but I'm starving. Can we pass to the part when we actually eat, and we'll do this later?" Ash said and took a spot in the table, everyone following his example. "Okay Dean, what did you ruin for us this time?"

"Hey! Well we have tacos, beer and more tacos. Hope you like tacos. Dorothy are you vegetarian? I made a few ones in case you don't eat meat"

"No, I eat meat like any other sane person, but I appreciate the gesture"

"I told you he's a total housewife" Charlie wispered

"I heard that!"

Everyone was having fun. They first had dinner and then brought the cards because it wasn't easy to eat with one hand. Dorothy and Cas felt like they had been part of that for a long time, Dorothy loosening up more easily than Cas, but in no time they were both sharing anecdotes and laughing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, so we are getting closer to the finish line. I'll probably keep writing drabbles or something, so you can follow if you want (it would be really apreciated hehe). Hope you all have a great day!


	14. Chapter 14

"Okay, everyone remembers how to play poker, right?" Dean said after cleaning the table

"I never played it" Dorothy said

"Me neither" Cas added

"I'm not sure I fully remember the rules" that was Jo

"I've been playing poker every night since I started this job brother. I could do a change for once"

"Okay, so four out of seven won't play. Any idea?"

"Charlie saves the day again. I brought my deck of Cards Against Humanity in case this happened, who's in?"

"No way. I'm obviously in" Ash said

"We're gonna need more alcohol, but I'm game" that was Jo, and they all agreed

"Okay, so everyone in?"

"Yes"

"I'm gonna get the cards. Dean, retrieve the alcohol" Charlie ordered them around all the time, they were used to it by now.

"Beer, or something stronger?"

"Let's start with beer brother. But bring something else just in case. Anyone has to work or get up early tomorrow?"

General negative.

"Great. I have an idea then. Everyone knows how to play?" Charlie said going back to her spot, and to the confused looks she continued. "Okay, it's pretty easy. There's a black card, read by the Czar, and everyone has ten white cards. You pick one of them to answer the black card, and the Czar chooses the best answer. The Czar changes after every black card. Given that nobody has reasons to not get drunk tonight" she looked around as in a question. She would not force anyone to drink. Jo took the hint and realized

"I'm gonna need a place to stay if we're gonna drink"

"You can stay here if you want, I guess. Cas?"

"Sure. Mi casa es su casa. I have no problem, if anyone needs to stay or anything. You have to clean tomorrow though" he said easily

"Problem solved. I was saying, instead of points, when someone wins that person could drink a shot. Dean is there any tequila in this household?" Charlie continued

"Not much, not really. ANy reason for it to be tequila?"

"It goes well with tacos. I'll have to bring mine then"

"Wait, you had planned all this?"

"Not completely, but I felt like it would be a good idea to bring another option to our game night. Everyone in?"

General yes

***

20 rounds and half a bottle later, everyone was wasted. Charlie and Dorothy decided to walk back to their apartment, it was near and they could use the fresh air. Ash and Benny went with them, since the latter would sleep at his house, and because Ash and because he wasn't that drunk in comparison to everyone else. The owner of the place didn't count in that everyone.

Cas was like he had had a few beers. Black hair disheveled more than usual, and what he said was far from usual conversation, but no one would think he had drank more than a few beers. Being the least drunk, he helped Jo to the couch and gave her a blanket, and then helped Dean to get to his bed.

"Casss"

"What do you want?"

"Come here. Stay with me"

"Dean you're drunk"

"Soo? I still know whaat I want"

"Dean this is the alcohol talking"

"Of course you don't want me. Who would like someone like me, a grease monkey who didn't even finish hischool"

"Shh, shh. Come here" Castiel lay down next to Dean, and he instantly hugged him

"Clothes are uncomffortable to sleep Cass. Here, let me heelp you" Dean said after a few moments, and started to undo the buttons in Cas's shirt. Dean's hands were warm roaming over his torso, and he couldn't do anything but leaning into it. After all, he was drunk too.

"You know what? Screw it" he said, and kissed him, fumbling with the other man's shirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I take the chance to let you know that (hopefully) soon I'll be posting something else, and maybe it's not the big deal, but just so you all know this is not a one night thing (?) ~~(prompt: Buckingham Palace in case anyone is interested (*Gusteau from Ratatoille voice* and remember, anyone can write))~~  
>  Comments/kudos highly appreciated :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people! Sorry for the delay, I'm up to here with homework and some shit happened on the weekend. Believe it or not, last chapter was a cliffhanger (you'll see why, don't worry). Also it's been great to share this time with you all, I'll keep writing stuff in case you were wondering, and, well, that's it. Hope you all have a great day :)

Dean woke up to a warm body pressed to his back, and he instinctively leaned into it. Then his mind woke up.

* * *

They were in the kitchen. Jo was already at her house, she had written a note before leaving the apartment, and apparently she had also left coffee, which Dean was pouring silently in his mug.

"Did...  Did we... You know...?" he trailed off after a long silence, but there was no need to finish the question

"No"

"Oh."

"You sound disappointed"

"No, no, it's just... What happened then?"

"You were drunk and I helped you to bed. You asked me to stay and didn't let go. Then you started fumbling with my shirt"

"Wow Cas I'm really sorry. Drunk me can be a douche and I'd totally understand if-"

"I kissed you. You told me you wanted me and I am sure it was the alcohol speaking and you would have said that to whoever it was in my position; but I didn't really care so I kissed you, and little after you dozed off". If Dean's mug was not broken it was because it was sitting on the table safe and sound from any drama

"You what?"

"You were drunk and I took advantage and I am really sorry Dean" Castiel was looking down, expecting anger or pain in the other man's voice, but it never came, so he looked up and was baffled with a smile. "What?"

"You kissed me" said Dean like it was obvious

"Wait. You really meant that?"

"Been wanting you since I met you Cas. I'd have liked to be concious though"

"You are now" he said closing the space between them


	16. Aftermath of A Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops I did it again (8) Sorry people, some stuff happened on the weekend so I've been kinda disconnected (also school's being a bitch and I love every second of it because of what I'm studying). But welp, here we are. More notes after this fluff bundle :)

Bobby's family meetings started as a way for the boys to get away from John once a month, and it soon became a tradition. It was there where Bobby presented them to Ellen, and when she moved in Jo and Ash came along. Bringing people there was a big deal because it meant they were family too, and Cas couldn't be happier that Dean had invited him.

"I told you" Gabriel said, and he extended his hand to his boyfriend

"Not so fast. Dean were you drunk when you confessed your feelings?" said boyfriend inquired

"Yeah, kinda" Dean admitted

"See? Pay me" this time it was Sam who extended his hand

"Wait. You guys were betting about us?"

"We had planned on making you two meet each other" Gabriel said

"Not only because you are family but because you two belong together" Sam added

"So the roommate switch was just an excuse?" Dean asked amused. He would have been angry if it wasn't for Cas's hand on his

"Not really. I mean, it was a good solution and it helped with our plans. Two birds with one stone Dean-o"

"Come here boys, you can take care of your businessess later" Bobby said from the table

"And you still haven't properly introduced us your boyfriends. That's really impolite" Ellen added with a laugh

"Yes Dean, that's impolite" said Sam taking a chair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, this has been a wild ride from the beginning, I never ever thought I could actually finish something this big in some weird language I love but happens to not be mine, thank you very much to all of you who have put up with my shit and my lack of updates, I know it wasn't really worth it but I'm glad you did it anyway. And well, I'll probably keep writing so, who knows, maybe you'll know about me again soon
> 
> BIG THANKS TO [TheArchangelTARDIS](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArchangelTARDIS/pseuds/TheArchangelTARDIS) FOR BEING LIKE THE BEST BETA AND PERSON AND EVEN FRIEND ~~(can I say friend? okay I said it)~~ LIKE EVER.
> 
> KEEP GOING, HOPE YOU ALL HAVE NICE DAYS, LIVE LONG AND PROSPERE, DRINK SOME WATER, AND SEE YOU LATER

**Author's Note:**

> Please bare with me, this is my first fic.  
> Im on [ tumblr ](ashighasalways.tumblr.com) if anyone wants to pass by say hi, leave a prompt or whatever. Ideas are also extremely welcomed  
> Oh, and it's being beta'd by the lovely [TheArchangelTARDIS](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArchangelTARDIS/pseuds/TheArchangelTARDIS), in case I forget to link or anything


End file.
